


baby you are (just right)

by jincess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, Insomnia, Jackson Wang-centric, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, No Angst, No Smut, Picnics, Sleepy Cuddles, bam hates anything related to wink wonk in the kitchen, but rly briefky at the end, like. at the end lol, literally jaebum bein all uwu to his bbys, mentions of - Freeform, s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “you’re right,” jackson sighs, curling up against bambam, who begins to run his fingers through jackson's hair. “jaebummie’s a meanie.”“don’t let him hear you say that, he’d probably jut out his chin,” bambam says, making jackson chuckle. “c’mon, don’t think about how he wants to cuddle only his cat babies — one of which is mine. he’ll come ‘round soon.”





	baby you are (just right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/gifts).



> this is for jibootyjimin bc of her bday last week nd i promised her i’d write her smth so here we a week later uwu
> 
> ily i hope u like this :(

jackson flops down next to bambam with a dramatic groan, and bambam rolls his eyes, peeking over at him. “what is it now?”

“jaebum won’t let me cuddle him,” jackson huffs, crossing his arms. “he says he wants to spend time with his _babies_. he’s got nora and kunta and odd on top of him, i’m pretty sure i saw pudding with him, too.”

“that’s sad, al—”

“don’t you finish that sentence,” jackson warns as bambam starts laughing. “no more of that meme.”

“you’re no fun,” bambam snorts, picking up latte, who had been pawing at his pants and meowing insistently. latte curls up against cupcake, who had been sleeping soundly on bambam’s lap, and bambam adds, “just cuddle me and latte and cupcake, it’s still cuddles.”

“you’re right,” jackson sighs, curling up against bambam, who begins to run his fingers through jackson's hair. “jaebummie’s a meanie.”

“don’t let him hear you say that, he’d probably jut out his chin,” bambam says, making jackson chuckle. “c’mon, don’t think about how he wants to cuddle only his cat babies — one of which is _mine_. he’ll come ‘round soon.”

and he does; when jaebum comes downstairs to check on them half an hour later, curious as to why jackson didn’t get bambam to gang up on him so they can all cuddle, he smiles at the sight of jackson and bambam curled up against one another and sound asleep, latte and cupcake on the other end of the couch. he rolls his eyes fondly, knowing it’ll be too long to get them to wake up — he grabs the blanket and covers them both with it, smiling when jackson nuzzles his nose against bambam’s neck. jaebum kisses their foreheads gently, chuckling softly, “my cute little brats.”

he’s not sure if he’s imagining it, but bambam’s mouth flickers up into a little smirk before relaxing again, and jaebum rolls his eyes once more as he sits on the other couch, letting latte and cupcake join him as he scrolls through his phone.

(no, he didn’t take a photo of jackson and bambam napping and set it as his lock screen. of _course_ not. shut _up_ , bambam.)

* * *

 

“jaebum hyung,” bambam mumbles, continuously poking jaebum’s shoulder as the older tries to ignore him. “jaebum _mie_ , listen to me.”

“what is it, bambam?” jaebum sighs in exasperation, looking up from his computer, but he softens when he sees bambam’s little pout. “what’s wrong, honey?”

“just wanted some cuddles and validation,” bambam mutters under his breath, and jaebum hums, pulling bambam onto his lap and rubbing his back gently as he asks, “are you feeling bad again, hon’?”

bambam nods, hiding his face against jaebum’s neck. jaebum lets out a soft sigh again and continues to rub bambam’s back gently. there were times that both bambam and jackson’s own insecurities shoved their way back out, both similar to one another — since jaebum was the one that joined into jackson and bambam’s relationship, lots of the insecurities centered on that. jackson’s was more on whether or not he’s being too loud, too annoying, if jaebum’s going to leave the both of them; and everytime, jaebum reassures him that no, he’s never too loud, never annoying, and he won’t leave. bambam, however, tends to overthink a lot of things, and whenever jaebum accidentally gives jackson much more affection one day or doesn’t respond to bambam’s antics as much, bambam’s mind goes haywire and immediately causes him to think that jaebum only joined for jackson and that they’re both going to leave him. of course, he’s aware the first assumption is false, but he gets worried about the second a _lot_.

“i’m not going to leave you and jackson,” jaebum whispers, stroking bambam’s hair. “and i’m not leaving you only to take jackson from you. i love the both of you, okay? i promise.”

“i know,” jaebum hears bambam whisper into his neck, and then bambam’s looking up, his nose scrunched up. “i just… i _worry_ about it a lot. my anxiety doesn’t like me.”

“how about we take a nap,” jaebum suggests gently, still running his fingers through bambam’s hair. “want sseunie to join us?”

bambam nods and slides off jaebum’s lap to go curl up on the bed. jaebum moves to go downstairs and get jackson, but he startles when jackson bursts in suddenly, slightly out of breath as he says, “i sensed a sad boyfriend.”

jaebum chuckles and leads jackson over to the bed. “the sad boyfriend wants to take a nap with us.”

“i’m _right here_ ,” bambam grumbles, but he shifts so that jackson and jaebum can join him — it ends up with jaebum in the middle with bambam on his left and jackson on his right. the two of them curl up against jaebum, who smiles as he sees their hands intertwine atop of his stomach. “love you guys.”

“we love you, too,” jackson says, doing little kissy sounds until he manages to get a kiss from bambam.

jaebum kisses both of their foreheads before ruffling their hairs, making them both whine. “now sleep.”

“yes sir,” bambam says mockingly, rolling his eyes before closing them so he won’t burst into giggles if jaebum juts out his chin mockingly. judging by how jackson suddenly snorts, jaebum must have actually done it. “now _you_ sleep, too.”

he feels jackson squeeze his hand and jaebum’s arm around him tighten its grip, and bambam smiles softly as he lets himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

“guess who got us takeout, hoes!” jackson hollers as he enters the house, shutting the door behind him. “we’re eating _good_ today!”

“you make it sound like my cooking’s awful,” jaebum scowls playfully as he comes over, but he gently takes the bags from jackson so the younger can shrug off his jacket. he turns towards the staircase and yells, “bambam-ah! let’s eat!”

“did he get thai?” bambam yells back down, and jackson shouts, “of course, what kind of boyfriend do you think i am?”

bambam rushes downstairs, a grin on his face as he jumps onto jaebum’s back, and the older stumbles as he tries to set down the bags and not have bambam fall off at the same time. “i want thai!”

“you’re going to get thai, just please get off my back,” jaebum says gently, and bambam hops off and goes to jackson instead. jaebum glances over and smiles as he sees jackson nuzzling against bambam as they hug, bambam swaying them as he smiles into jackson’s hair. “come on, cuties. we have to eat.”

bambam moves away and leads jackson over to the table, and they all sit down together. jaebum starts to take out all the takeout boxes, giving bambam his thai takeout and jackson his chinese takeout. he smiles at his own korean takeout, but he furrows his brow at the other box, opening it and snorting. “fries in the midst of all this?”

“they were on a really good deal,” jackson grumbles, shoving five fries in his mouth. “take the fries, you fool.”

they eat together silently, occasionally talking about their day. jaebum and bambam constantly feed jackson from their own food, jackson’s eyes lighting up every time they hold food up for him to eat. he ends up feeding them as well, and it ends up with all of them trying to feed each other in between giggles.

jaebum glances down when he feels something rub against his leg, and he smiles when he sees nora. “hey, nora. i can’t feed you any of this. i promise i’ll feed you and the others after this.”

nora meows indignantly and jaebum sighs, picking nora up and placing the spoiled cat on his lap. bambam snickers as he points at jaebum, saying, “stop spoiling nora.”

“don’t tell me what to do with my child,” jaebum grumbles, petting nora as he continues eating. “worry about your own cats.”

“i love not being a parent to cats,” jackson sighs peacefully, picking up a piece of chicken. “we already have six cats, i don’t want to see more cats in this house.”

“tragic,” bambam sighs, playing with his food. “i think jaebum was going to adopt like, two more.”

“noo,” jackson whines, stabbing his piece of beef. “no more cats. one day i’m gonna suffocate to death because i have a cat on my face while i’m sleeping.”

“that’s not gonna happen,” jaebum scoffs, reaching over to steal one of bambam’s spring rolls. “i promise it won’t.”

“yeah, yeah,” jackson rolls his eyes. they fall into a comfortable silence until they all finish eating. they throw away all the plastic containers and jaebum gently kisses jackson, then bambam, whispering, “let’s just have a movie night, yeah?”

jackson makes an excited sound and he and bambam rush over to the tv, arguing over what movie they should watch first. jaebum chuckles softly while putting food and water for all the cats, making sure they all start to eat before he relaxes onto the couch, watching as they decide that they’ll do a disney marathon. the two hurry over to jaebum and curl up on either side of him — jackson lays his head on jaebum’s lap, and bambam’s head lays on jaebum’s shoulder. jaebum’s hands automatically go to run through each of their hairs, his right through jackson’s and his left through bambam’s.

they’re content like this — although jackson and bambam sneak each other sneaky glances as they try not to snicker when jaebum falls asleep and starts snoring a movie and a half in. bambam grabs the blanket and, with some difficulty, he and jackson manage to lay jaebum down so they can curl up against him more comfortably, covering all three of them with the blanket. jaebum’s hold on them subconsciously tightens, and bambam turns off the tv before kissing jackson goodnight, and then they both kiss jaebum’s cheeks before their eyes flutter shut.

* * *

 

“ _no sex on the kitchen table!!_ ”

jaebum and jackson jerk away from each other — they look at each other with startled expressions; they are both dressed, and were just making out. bambam’s hands are at his hips as he glares at them accusingly, and jackson’s confused before he gasps softly and wiggles away from jaebum’s grip to hurry over to bambam.

“i’m sorry, bam,” jackson says sincerely, pouting at him. “i forgot. but we weren’t gonna go _that_ far.”

“what is it?” jaebum asks in confusion, coming over.

“bambam doesn’t like to make out or do it on the kitchen table or in the kitchen in general,” jackson says, nuzzling his nose against bambam’s jaw, smiling when bambam calms a bit. “he grew up helping in the kitchen so it doesn’t feel right to him.”

“oh,” jaebum says softly, and he goes to ruffle bambam’s hair, adding, “i’m sorry, hon’. i didn’t know. i’ll respect that from now on though, okay?”

“okay,” bambam mumbles, relaxing fully. “you guys can continue but — anywhere but anything to do with the kitchen.”

he turns to go, but jaebum tugs him back, saying, “you think i’m gonna just let you go? you can join, if you want.”

bambam grins slyly and tugs jackson close to him. “really?”

“yeah,” jaebum chuckles, watching as jackson blushes a pretty red. “let’s go to my room.”

* * *

 

jackson looks up, grinning at the customer that just arrived. “well, hello, customer i’ve most definitely _never_ seen before. what can i get you today?”

“oh, shut _up_ ,” jaebum rolls his eyes, “you know who i am and what i want.”

“yeah, but it depends on what your mood is,” jackson sighs dramatically. “happy? frustrated? in need of something bright yet refreshing?”

“third one sounds _great_.”

“sunset refresher, it is!” jackson says enthusiastically. “you want the strawberry cake, too?”

“yeah, please,” jaebum hums, pulling out his card and swiping when jackson grumbles for him to. “don’t try to say it’s on the house, i don’t want you or bam to get in trouble. speaking of which, where is bam?”

“he’s putting icing on some cakes right now,” jackson says, handing jaebum his receipt and getting out the strawberry cake. “seokmin’s back there helping him. they put icing so fast, it’s _ridiculous_. put them together and it’s finished quickly.”

jaebum nods along to what jackson’s saying, taking the plastic container with the cake and a fork from jackson. the younger goes to make his drink, glancing back at jaebum and adding, “you don’t seem jealous anymore.”

“i realized that i sometimes get overly jealous,” jaebum shrugs. “besides, i trust you two, so i figured i should tone it down.”

“cute,” jackson teased, handing him his drink. jaebum takes a sip and sighs with satisfaction, and jackson eagerly asks, “is it good? bammie usually makes that one.”

“it’s good,” jaebum reassures, leaning over the counter to press a quick kiss to jackson’s lips. bambam comes out at that moment with a tray of sweets, and he gasps happily as he sees jaebum, who waves at him with a grin. “hey, bam.”

“hi, jaebum hyung,” bambam says happily, pursing his lips, and jaebum laughs as he kisses him. he starts to carefully put the plates of little sweets onto the little display, saying, “what’d you get today?”

“sunset refresher,” jaebum says, sipping his drink before taking a piece of cake with his fork and holding it out for jackson, who eats it happily. jaebum isn’t too worried about the affection — it’s wednesday, and the cafe is the least busy on this day. he takes another piece and holds it out for bambam, who also eats it happily. jaebum takes a bite of his own, humming happily at the taste. “your cakes always taste so _good_.”

“thank you,” bambam mumbles shyly, turning his gaze away as he continues to place the sweets on the display. “don’t you have work today?”

“they let me off early,” jaebum shrugs, “so i decided to come visit. when do you guys get off?”

“in an hour,” jackson says. “that’s when lisa told us she and jennie would come, at least.”

jaebum hums, grabbing his drink and cake. “i’ll wait for you in my usual booth, okay? come over when you guys are done.”

“‘kay,” bambam hums, and jaebum leans over to give them each a quick kiss before going over to his booth. he sits and pulls out his phone, scrolling through his social media and playing games, drinking and eating as he waits for jackson and bambam.

he glances over and sees jackson clinging to bambam’s arm, the two of them laughing lightly as bambam tries to wiggle away. jaebum smiles gently and lifts his phone, taking a quick picture of his boyfriends. he looks at the picture before setting it as his lock screen, smiling at it fondly.

“what are you looking at?”

jaebum jolts in his seat, clutching his chest as he turns to see jackson leaning over his shoulder with a grin. “don’t do that, sseun-ah.”

“sorry,” jackson snickers. “but what are you looking at?”

jaebum shows him the picture of him and bambam, and jackson squeaks indignantly, cupping his own cheeks in embarrassment. “s-stop doing that, you’re embarrassing me.”

“cute,” jaebum snorts, tweaking jackson’s nose. “go back to work, baby. i’ll be waiting for you and bambam-ah, i’m not leaving.”

jackson lets out a small ‘ _hmph_ ’ but nods, giving jaebum a little heart before rushing back to the counter. jaebum turns back to his phone with a smile and sips his drink as he continues to wait.

the hour passes by quickly, and jaebum’s immediately hugged by both jackson and bambam. “hey, sweethearts,” jaebum laughs, tugging them closer so he can turn his head to the left and right to give them a kiss. “you ready?”

“to leave? of _course_ ,” jackson sighs dramatically. “let’s go!”

“we’re going somewhere,” jaebum says as he gathers his empty cup and container, throwing them in the trash. “not home.”

“is this a surprise date?” bambam gasps, and he pouts. “jackson and i don’t have proper clothes on…”

“don’t worry,” jaebum says fondly, kissing bambam’s forehead (he _may_ have a tiny obsession with giving them both lots of kisses). “it’s nothing to be all dressed up for.”

“obviously,” jackson snorts as jaebum takes their hands and leads them out of the cafe. “you look like you wore your leather jacket and said the outfit looked perfect ‘cause of it.”

bambam starts laughing, rushing to jaebum’s car and yelling, “i call shotgun!”

“no _fair_ ,” jackson whines, climbing into the backseat. “jaebummie, he’s _cheating_.”

“he got there first,” jaebum teases as he gets into the driver’s seat, and jackson gasps loudly, scandalized. “you can ride shotgun when we go back home. promise.”

as soon as he makes sure they’re all buckled up, he drives off to their supposed date destination.

jackson gasps excitedly when jaebum stops the car, saying, “we’re at han river?”

“are we gonna have a picnic date?!” bambam asks, bouncing in his seat. when jaebum nods, jackson and bambam yell with joy, immediately unbuckling their seat belts and rushing out the car.

jaebum laughs as he gets out of the car, opening the trunk and taking out the folded tent, blanket, and basket of food. bambam and jackson come over to help — bambam takes the tent and jackson takes the basket. jaebum closes the trunk and goes to a nice shady spot under a tree, laying the blanket carefully onto the grass. bambam starts setting up the tent and jackson plops down on the blanket with jaebum, setting down the basket. as soon as bambam gets the tent up, they all wiggle inside the tent, dragging the basket inside as well. they take out the food and eat together, occasionally shoving food in one of the other’s mouths and laughing as they talk about their day.

jaebum notices a little smear of sauce at the corner of jackson’s lip, and he smirks a bit, leaning forward and swipes his thumb across the corner of his lip. jackson startles and stares at him in shock as jaebum sucks the sauce off his thumb. jackson squeaks and shoves jaebum, whining, “don’t _do_ that!”

“too late,” jaebum chuckles, wrapping an arm around bambam when the younger curls up against him. “don’t be so tense, sseun-ah.”

jackson grumbles and shoves the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, munching on it angrily. jaebum leans forward again and kisses jackson, mumbling, “it’s okay, babe, i won’t do it again.”

jackson relaxes and nods, and bambam whines from jaebum’s side for a kiss as well. jaebum turns and gives bambam a small kiss as well, smiling when bambam relaxes even more against him. “have you been sleeping well?”

“insomnia’s been keeping me up lately,” bambam grumbles, picking at the hole on jaebum’s jeans. he scrunches up his nose, saying, “it’s okay, though.”

jaebum hums softly, gesturing for jackson to come closer. “and your anxiety, hon’?”

“it’s … _meh_ ,” jackson shrugs. “could be worse, could be better.”

“i want you both to be okay,” jaebum sighs, running his fingers through jackson’s hair. “i know you won’t get better by the snaps of my fingers, but at least talk to me more about it, okay?”

jackson nods, leaning against jaebum. “we will. promise.”

“good,” jaebum mumbles, kissing jackson’s forehead, then bambam’s. they finish their food curled up against one another, jaebum constantly feeding jackson and bambam. the youngest dozes off slightly, and jackson motions towards bambam, and jaebum carefully adjusts his shoulder so bambam can rest comfortably. “was it a rough day today? or is he just tired?”

“mostly tired,” jackson says, fingers drumming against jaebum’s knee. “i think he messed up on a cake so he got a bit stressed. but you complimenting his strawberry cake cheered him up.”

jaebum hums in understanding. “i’m glad i managed to cheer him up. and thank you both for telling me all about it, i’m grateful.”

jackson smiles shyly, leaning up to kiss jaebum’s jaw. “i’m glad you stuck with us.”

“why would i want to leave?” jaebum says, smiling down at bambam when he feels the younger shift closer. “i have two amazing boyfriends, what would _ever_ convince me to leave?”

“oh, shut up,” jackson grumbles, cheeks turning pink as he hides his face against jaebum’s shoulder.

jaebum smiles, holding bambam and jackson closer as they just stay in silence, listening to bambam’s soft breathing and the little chirps outside. jaebum nuzzles his cheek against the top of jackson’s head, thinking that yeah, _nothing_ would be able to convince him to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed!!


End file.
